1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laundering devices, and more particularly to a device, and method for use thereof for conditioning laundry articles in an automatic laundry dryer during a drying cycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Automatic laundry dryers are well known in the art for drying recently washed moisture laden fabrics such as clothing and the like (hereinafter "laundry articles" or "articles"). Typically, automatic laundry dryers remove moisture from moisture laden articles by causing the articles to tumble in a heated air stream whereby moisture is absorbed by the heated air stream and subsequently vented to the atmosphere. Automatic laundry dryers are common appliances in homes throughout the world.
A common problem experienced when drying laundry according to this and other prior art drying methods is the build-up of static electrical charges on the laundry articles resulting in what has commonly been referred to as "static cling." Specifically, the tumbling of the laundry articles in a heated environment causes the articles to acquire positive static charges, which, if not dissipated, result in the undesirable situation where the articles cling to one another or other oppositely charged surfaces. Accordingly, it is desirable to eliminate static cling by neutralizing static charge build-up generated during the drying cycle.
An additional problem in the laundry drying art involves the application of fragrances directly to the laundry articles during the drying process thereby resulting in a desirable scent. It is known in the background art to use scented detergents, disposable dryer sheets and the like in an effort to obtain freshly scented laundered articles. Furthermore, many consumers prefer specialized scents (e.g. lemon).
In an attempt to satisfy these demands, the prior art reveals devices for use with a laundry dryer to eliminate static cling by neutralizing static charge build-up and for further conditioning laundry articles during the drying process. For example, it is known in the art to use a fabric conditioning device comprising a thin polyurethane foam substrate impregnated with a conditioning agent, which substrate is fabricated such that the agent is entrapped or entrained within the cellular structure of the foam and dispensed during a single cycle. An example of such a device is available from Beecham, Inc. and sold under the trademark Cling Free.RTM., as a dryer-added fabric softener and anti-static device which is co-mingled with laundry articles to be rendered soft and/or substantially static-free in an automatic laundry dryer during the drying cycle.
A further example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,644, issued to Pavlich, which discloses a fabric conditioning device for use in an automatic laundry dryer, which device comprises a polyurethane foam substrate impregnated with, or coated with, an effective amount of a fabric conditioning agent, an anti-microbially effective amount of a halide ion-coating agent and an anti-discoloration effective amount of zinc sulfate, sorbitol or dextrose. However, since these prior art devices are only effective for one cycle they must be disposed of thus contributing to the accumulation of solid waste in landfills. Accordingly, there exists a need for a device, for use with a laundry dryer, for eliminating static build-up on laundry articles which is capable of repeated use.
Furthermore, these background art devices are limited to the application of "dry" conditioning agents during the drying cycle. Thus, there also exists a need for a device for use with a laundry dryer for dispensing controlled quantities of liquid conditioning agents during the drying cycle, since liquid conditioning agents may be more effective than "dry" conditioning agents. It is also preferable that such a device be capable of substantial repeated use without the need for disposal, refill, or recharge.